Taken
by Silver Dark Sky
Summary: Part of my 'Agent 009' series. 007 has a daughter who's also an agent in MI6. What happens if she was kidnapped by Silva's kids? A lot of trouble Story better than summary. T for swearing, blood, and death


**Before Skyfall, I liked the 007 movies but since Ben Whishaw's 'Q' came with his geeky glasses, curly hair, and scrabble mug, I fell face first into this fandom.**

**Part of my 'Agent 009' series**

**Disclaimer : The only things that belongs to me is the OCs and the plot**

Set after Skyfall

Agent 009 ducked under a table as a guard walked along the hallway, gun out and ready to shoot at any necessary time. "The hallway is clear Boss." The accent was hinted with an Irish lit. "Are you sure? We don't want any of those pesky MI6 agents around."

_Breaking into MI6 isn't such a good idea you birdbrain _she thought, "I can't believe those idiots left the building deserted." Another guard grunted, "I can't believe Silva hacked the UN programming and stationed every MI6 worker at their annual meeting."

_Silva? I thought dad killed him _the blue eyed 17 year old thought. Nikita 'Nikki' Bond kept her mouth shut as spider approached her. "All we need to do now is steal those files." A man said thought the ear piece that was put up quite loudly. The spider crawled onto her jeans and the 17 year old wanted to scream but resisted, "Boys." A girl's voice echoed, "We got the files."

"Every personal file to every agent here in MI6. Now we can know everything about them. Their weaknesses, their real names, even their families." A man's voice followed. "Let's get out of here."

_Not on my watch_

Nikki drew out her own gun. A model similar to her father's Walther PPK.

"Give me back the files." She said through gritted teeth. Her heart fell as she saw dozens of guards. _What? Why is there so many?_

"Agent Double-Oh-Nine, I thought you were in Shanghai."

"Minor setback." She aimed the gun at the girl who looked like Raoul Silva.

Bullets were fired, a few guards were killed, but new ones replaced them. Nikki tried to get to the masterminds but stopped by guards who were three times bigger than her. She aimed her gun but she realized she ran out of ammo. _Well this isn't good_ she thought while staring at her gun for a second. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the nearest desk and used that as a weapon.

Even though her dad's James Bond and she's been trained since she was 10, not even her skills can help her. Soon, she was on the ground, injured and tired. Her left shoulder was bleeding and she had a cut on her stomach.

Her glasses were discarded in the fight and her black hair was free from its braid.

"Boys, stop. We need her for the code." The man said while yanking her by her hair. "Isn't that right double-oh-nine? From what I heard, you are the only person who can pass that quartermasters security program, next to him and our dad, of course."

"You-"

"Yes agent double-oh-nine. We are Raoul Silva's only children. I'm Lillian Silva and this is my brother Markus Silva "

That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out

Meanwhile in Shanghai

"M, check this out." Q said while showing the newly appointed M, his laptop. "Our security cameras were out from 7 PM until 11 PM, London time."

"What? Have you tried o contact double-oh-nine?"

James Bond nodded, "Her ear piece and phone were off." That statement made Eve Moneypenny frown in confusion, "What? I thought she never turned off those two gadgets."

The other MI6 agents were in the dining room of the hotel they were staying in while M, 007, Q, Tanner, and Moneypenny were in the young quartermasters room, "I'll get in our security system and see what happened."

Q typed in a few codes and the security cameras were back on, they all gasped as they saw the office messy, a few dead bodies, and blood was splattered everywhere. "Try and get a hold of agent double-oh-nine."

Every attempt failed

Somewhere in a dark room, Nikki was waking up. Her hands and legs were restrained with a chain that dug into her wrists and ankles.

She saw two blurred figures. "She's awake boss."

"Excellent. Now Double-Oh-Nine, be the nice little girl you are and tell us the code." She gritted her teeth, "Never."

Lillian inserted some kind of IV into her neck and a liquid flowed into her neck. She doubled over in pain, the sharp chains only causing more. "A little drug we made. Causes pain in every quantity. Now tell us or else we'll increase it"

Nikki glared sharply, "Never." She gasped out.

"Keep it flowing and increasing until she tells us. We need to know the code."

The siblings left the room and Nikki, sat in her chair, screaming and in pain. Her ear piece and phone were taken, so were her weapons and radio. She didn't have technology nor weapons with her.

All she could do is hope.

**Okay so this is the first installment for my Agent 009 series.**

**To explain more, agent 009 is James Bond's only daughter, the mother is unknown. She's a field agent but spends her free time in the Q-branch because her brilliance is as incredible as her field agent skills. She's nicknamed as 007's successor. She's been training her entire life so she never experienced a normal child/teenhood.**

**Anyone wants me to pair her up with Q?**

**5 reviews to the next chapter**


End file.
